Male or Female? You decide
by Writer By The Sea
Summary: The Talent show between the Senshi and gundum but there is no winner with al the commotion they froget to decide.


Male or Female? You decide.  
  
Author's note:  
This story is the first but maybe not the last if you'd like me to do another contest sort of thing you  
may tell me if I get enough I will do another. I also have an idea for like a dating game. or something.  
Ok thanx hope you like this story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Note: I myself (Gigi) am the host of this show. Also if words are between two * the they are doing  
what the words say. Also anything separated by many ~s' is either a note or a commercial.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gigi: Hello and welcome to the first annual, Talent show between the senshi ad Gundum pilots. I'm   
your host Gigi and my co-host here is Chbi-Chibi!  
  
Chibi-Chibi: Chibi! *Chibi-Chibi walks out in a little plain sheer black dress.*  
  
Gigi: ok now on with the show our first contestant is Usagi and her tap dancing cat, Luna!  
  
Usagi and Luna walk out both wearing a hat with matching sequin leotard.  
  
Usagi: Ok, ready Luna? Ok, one two one two three. * Starts tap dancing with Luna when the Music  
starts*  
  
Three minuets later  
  
Gigi: Thank-you Usagi and Luna, *claps along with Chbi-Chibi and the crowd.* Weren't they great   
Chibi-Chibi?  
  
Chibi-Chibi: Chibi!  
  
Gigi: Ok, now our next contestants are Ami and Quatre who will be doing a waltz together.  
  
Ami and Quatre walk out waving and smiling. The music starts and they begin to dance.  
  
Five minuets later  
  
Gigi: Ok thank-you Ami and Quatre. We'll now cut for a commercial.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei: Ever had a really bad day say you car breaks down on your way to work or you have a bad day   
or you have spinach stuck in your teeth on the date you have with this guy you've been drooling over  
for months. Well now you can stop bad luck and always have a great day with one of my luck charms.  
I'm Rei have a great day.  
  
Announcer: If you'd like one of Rei's good luck charms just call 1-800-lck-charm or send $5.99 to  
the address shown   
below.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gigi: Ok now on with the show, next we have Minako and her hoola-hooping Kitty!  
  
Minako and Artemis walk onto the stage with big smiles. Once the music starts and the two start to  
hoola-hoop for three minuets.  
  
Gigi: ok thank-you. Minako and Artimis her hoola-hooping kitty. Ok next we have Duo who will be   
showing us how he braids his hair?  
  
Duo: Yes that's Right Gigi it's amazing how I braid my hair and it's perfect every strand every end   
not splt. Yep that's me all right.  
  
Ten minuets later  
  
Duo: Then you carefully tie an elastic band around it  
  
Gigi: Ok thank-you Duo. Next we have Trowa and his Miming act.  
  
Trowa comes out and starts miming.  
  
Fifteen minuets later  
  
Gig: Thank-you Trowa. Now we're in for real treat Rei and Hotaru will now sing a song for us.  
They will be singing Before Time.  
  
Rei and Hotaru start singing for 3mins and 44 sec  
  
Gigi: Thank-you Rei and Hotaru that was a lovely song.  
  
Chibi-Chibi: Chibi  
  
Gigi: Ok next we have Haruka and Michiru with their ballroom dancing act.  
  
The music starts and the two come out already dancing.  
  
Ten mins later  
  
Gigi: ok thank you two we'll be right back with the fist annual talent show of Gundum and senshi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Makoto: Ever wonder how my dishes always come out perfect well now yours can too. With this  
book of mine, in this book I've written all my favorite recopies and secrets you can use as well so   
your dishes come out perfect just like mine.  
  
Announcer: If you'd like to know all Makoto's secrets in cooking just call 1-880-cook-good  
or send $14,99 to the address on your screen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gigi: Ok next WE have Makoto who will be showing us how to bake a perfect cake in just fifteen mins  
  
Makoto: That's right and here in my kitchen I have everything I need.  
  
Fifteen mins later  
  
Ding!  
  
Makoto: looks like our cake is done. Would you and Chibi-Chibi like a slice?  
  
Gigi: Why thank-you Makoto!  
  
Chibi-Chibi: Chibi!  
  
Gigi: ok next we have Hiirio who will be showing off his shooting skills.  
  
Hiirio walks out with his gun in front of him is a big metal wall which can only be dented by the best   
shooters around.  
  
Hiirio starts shooting   
  
Gigi: looks like he's spelling something. Mako.......  
  
Ten mins later.   
  
Gigi: Marry Me. Makoto will you marry me! Awe isn't that sweet.  
  
Makoto is pushed out while she was icing the cake.  
  
Makoto: What what's going on I was frosting the cake and Usagi pushed me out.  
  
Gig: I think Hiirio is asking you something. Just look at that wall.  
  
Makoto: Makoto Will you marry me? *Gasps* Yes, Yes I will marry you Hiirio.  
  
Hiirio Grabs Makoto and they run off stage and you hear a door shut really hard.  
  
Gigi: o well what a surprise I wonder where those two went.  
  
Gigi: our next act is oh its just Relina.  
  
Relina walks out.   
  
Relina: Ok today I'm going to show you.  
  
Just then they all here a scream. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Gigi: Sounds like that's back stage lets go to the camera.  
  
Camera is walking around and get to where they herd the scream.  
  
But all you could hear now is mumbles.  
  
Duo open the door looks at the floor thinking they'd be   
down there but all he sea's is their clothes. but he looks up and sees two figures in the bed moving  
  
Duo: whoa Hiirio you move fast don't you!  
  
Gigi: ok let's get out of there! ok you can continue Relina. Relina? Relina?  
  
Relina had fainted from what she had seen the guy she likes so much doing with Makoto.  
  
Gig; well I guess we were all surprised from that  
  
Chibi-Chibi: Chibi  
  
Gigi: Ok let's go to our last and final act Wufei.  
  
Wufei: today I'll be hula dancing for you. *He's wearing a little coconut bra with a Speedo under   
of a grass skirt and he was mumbling a little message.* I'm wulanda I'm a woman * he kept saying that   
over and over. until the audience could hold back their laughter.  
  
Gigi: ok that's all we have for today! I'm gig and that is is Chibi-Chibi.  
  
Chibi-Chibi: Chibi  
  
Gigi: ok and remember.  
  
Wufei pops in  
  
Wufei: I'm Wulanda I'm a woman!  
  
Gigi: no and remember  
  
Wufei I'm wulanda I'm a woman.  
  
Gigi: No that's not it.  
  
Cameraman: we're off in three two one.  
  
Beep!  
  
The End!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
hope you liked the story and I know I shouldn't have put in that one part that it was   
inappropriate but it was starting to sound dull so I decided to liven it up if you thought  
that it was disgusting then I'll not put something in my next story like that. ok sorry gomen.  



End file.
